


Life & Twilight: Accidental Teleport

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Emmett does a prank as usual, leading the Cullen family to end in another universe. What will they meet there?





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: 

Before I am starting to write this story, I am telling you that there are some different things from the real storyline. For example, Renesmee doesn't exist in this story since Bells changed at the wedding's night. The Cullen's don't live at Forks anymore and Charlie thinks she is dead. Now, they live with the Denali's for a time and Tanya has also a mate called Tyler. Garrett has met Kate at the wedding because he was invited too.

See you soon and don't forget. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella's POV

I don't even know what happened. Emmett wanted to show us an object he found in the forest while he was hunting. Then, when he switched it on, a blindful white light fillfulled the living room. Something that if we wre human, we would have been blind by a mere second. Now, I am sitting here on the ground, waiting for the others to wake up, from what looks like a nirvana.

Flashback

I was sitting with Edward on the loveseat when Emmett came into the living room by the window.  
Hey, guys, he boomed. Look what I have found! He said and he bounced up and down, reminding me of Alice.

What's that? Edward asked curious. 

I don't even know, he laughed, but it was in the forest.

And you decided to take you, without wondering if it belonged to someone? Jasper asked with a grin.

Umm...yeah? He asked.

Typical Emmett, Rosalie and Alice said in unison, earning laughter from everyone.

Did you see how it's working? Carlisle asked him with curiosity.

Umm, he seemed like he was thinking. Oh oh!

Yeah, just touch the button and you will see by yourslef, he replied and had a devilish smirk on his face. But Carlisle didn't seem to see it. He was about to push the button! And something was telling me to stop him.

Carlisle, NO! I and Edward shouted but it was too late.

Suddenly, a big white light overcame us and then everything turned black.

End of flashback.

I got out of my thoughts and saw everyone getting up disbounded. 

What the hell happened? Emmett asked. 

You don't know? Carlisle asked shocked. I bet you haven't even touched that button since you found it, have you? Now he was yelling.

Umm...actually not, Emmett replied, earning a smack from Rosalie.

Oww, what was that for, woman? he pretended to be hurt.

How could you be so stupid? Rosalie told him. That thing could have destroyed us. It is dangerous if you consider it put us on sleeping if you think that we CAN'T sleep.

I looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so that thing surely didn't create an explosion, leading us to be in pieces and then get fixed ourselves. All seemed to be normal.

At least, we are alive and the house is on its place. Alice said sending Emmett a death glare.

Fortunately, Jasper agreed.

Everyone was about to go to their respective rooms, when we heard footsteps outside the door.

Yeah, yeah, we heard a voice saying.

What? Isn't that a good idea? Another voice, replied giggling.

But, that was nothing comparing to the shock I got when the door opened, there stood a male version of myself (!) and another male version of Alice!

Who the hell are you? the male Alice asked terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen's meet the Cullen's LOL.

Previously on Life & Twilight

Who the hell are you? Male Alice said. 

Bella's POV

We were all stunned. I was looking at myself but on a male version. He was shocked as well. The guy next to him was looking scared. 

Well...ummm...wh-who are you? The male Alice stuttered. 

We are the C-C-Cullen's. Alice stuttered too. I have never seen her like this. Who are you? 

I am Archie and here is my brother, Beau. He gestured to my male version. 

Nice to meet you, Carlisle said. But I have never met you before and I am telling you that I am a Cullen. 

You are a Cullen? Archie asked. Does Carine has a twin brother and is he a vampire? He added looking at Beau.

Don't ask me, Beau said. I got changed just few months ago. You should have known that. 

Carlisle! Edward gasped. He probably has read their mind and saw that Carine.

Though, before he could continue, we heard 6 vampires approaching. 

Guys, where have you been? Another male voice talked. 

You know that it's not necessary to always run so fast, guys. We have an eternity. A girl appeared who looked like a female Emmett. 

Eleanor, drop it. A girl who looked like Edward said. 

Meanwhile, a blond girl, a female replica of Jasper went to Archie and kissed him on the lips. 

Hey, guys. She said before she looked at us, then stopped and stuttered before she got protectively in front of her mate. 

Who are you? And why are you in our house? A boy whose appearance put the other guys on shame asked simply. He was exactly like Rosalie. 

We were dropped here suddenly, we don't even know how we ended up here. Carlisle explained. 

I looked at the others. They were looking their replicas, shocked and lost. I looked at the guy Beau. He was looking around too. When our eyes met, I held the urge to laugh back. 

Well, we could always help you, a female Carlisle said. But, let's introduce ourselves. I am Carine. And here is my husband Earnest. She looked at a male version of Esme lovingly. And here are our children, Edythe, Beau, Royal, Eleanor, Archie and Jessamine. 

We are glad to have you at our house. Earnest smiled a fatherly smile. 

 

 

Few hours later, everyone had met everyone and we had friendly chats. 

So, you like to play the piano, huh? Edward asked Edythe

Yeah, it's obvious, since we are the same person from different universes. She laughed lightly. 

You know you look perfect. Rosalie complimented Royal. We were all shocked. Rosalie was only warm and loving to our family. 

Who says, Royal replied playfully. 

I bet I could wrestle you and win. Emmett smirked. 

Let's do it. Eleanor bounced up and down and bump fisted Emmett. 

So, you killed Mario? Jasper asked Jessamine. I admire your courage. I just left Maria. 

Yeah, Jessamine replied. He wouldn't let me leave. So, I tracked Petra and Charles and they helped me. 

So, you can't see the wolves too? Alice asked. I am glad to hear that. I thought I was weak. 

No. Archie laughed. It's something with their genes. 

The abnormal mutts. Royal and Rosalie said at the same time and then laughed. 

I wish we could meet them. Alice said like a kid wanting a lollipop. 

Well, we could plan a meeting so you could hunt here. Carine said. I will contact Samantha. 

It would be fun for your wolves to be here too. Beau said. 

Sure, sure. Royal said sarcastically. What is better than 10 smelly mutts. 20 mutts. 

You know that's a Jules quote, right? Beau smiled. 

Is it? Royal said smirking. 

Suddenly, another light appeared and 10 people fell in the house. It was Jacob and the pack!


	3. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary :)

Jason Dolley as Beau Swan  
Emma Watson as Edythe Cullen  
Liam Hemsworth as Royal Hale  
Zoey Deutch as Eleanor Cullen  
Douglas Booth as Archie Cullen  
Bridgit Mendler as Jessamine Hale  
Jennifer Morrison as Carine Cullen  
Colin O' Donoghue as Earnest Cullen


End file.
